


Five Grand

by Jessica92



Series: Should’ve Been Us [5]
Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, Jealousy, M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-18
Updated: 2017-09-18
Packaged: 2018-12-31 05:24:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,864
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12125484
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jessica92/pseuds/Jessica92
Summary: Ian finds a flyer for an annual stripping competition on his way home from work. The prize is $5000. He hasn't worked at the Fairytale in years but knows he can win. Question is can he convince Mickey to let him try?





	Five Grand

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Nicrenkel](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nicrenkel/gifts).



> This is my first ever prompt! I really hope you like it Nicrenkel and it's close to what you envisioned :)  
> Thank you to my bestie aromance91 for helping me out. You're amazing! The italics are song lyrics. The titles are in the story.

Ian finished his shift 30 minutes before. He thankfully had a slow evening, no traumas. It made for a boring shift but a night without death or blood is few and far between. It was the peak of spring transitioning into summer so it was warm. Ian was walking to the El when he spotted a neon green flyer. Attracted by the color he went and grabbed the flyer reading the print _Annual Amateur Strip Show Grand Prize $5000._ The competition was in three weeks and Ian was going to do it. He knew he could win. The Fairytale and the fact that he kept his body in peak shape insured that. The prize money would be incredibly useful to help pay rent for a couple months. The competition was a done deal for Ian the problem now was convincing Mickey to say yes. 

Ian busied himself trying to get everything perfect for when his boyfriend got home. He bought his favorite pizza, made sure there was beer in the fridge, and even had some cookies in the oven. The idea was to butter Mickey up. Get him nice and happy before bringing up the competition. He was going to be a hard sell but Ian was up to the challenge. He was just taking the cookies out of the oven when he heard Mickey come in. He could tell that he was in a bad mood by the way he was grumbling under his breath. Great, maybe convincing him was going to be a bit harder than he anticipated. Mickey took his boots off then plopped down at the kitchen table. 

“Hey rough day Mick” He grabbed a beer and handed it to him before kissing him. 

“Yea stupid motherfuckers at work kept fucking shit up today. I had to do damage control twice. Sometimes I wonder if this promotion was fuckin worth it man. I miss when I just fixed cars” Mickey slammed most of his beer then leaned on the table rubbing his forehead. Ian looked at his boyfriend with his head in his hands and frowned. He looked so tired. Ian walked over to him and started massaging his shoulders. 

“Man that sounds like a shitty day. Mine wasn’t too bad. No traumas. Bet I can make your night better though” 

“Yea?” He groaned as Ian worked his shoulders. 

“Yea” He pulled away going into the kitchen “I got your favorite pizza, bought beer, even made some cookies. If you consider putting tollhouse in the oven as baking” He beamed at Mickey bringing the pizza and plates over to the table. 

After they stuffed themselves full of pizza they decided to watch a movie. They chose an oldie but a goodie, XMen. They made some popcorn because Ian insisted that it made any movie better. Halfway through the movie Mickey was sprawled across the couch with his head in his boyfriend’s lap. Ian was running his fingers through Mickey’s hair almost putting him to sleep. If he didn’t bring up the competition soon he was going to miss his chance. It’s hard to have a conversation when the person you’re talking to is passed the fuck out. 

“Mick” 

“Hmm” Mickey said with a yawn  
“I want to talk to you about something” He reached into his pocket and pulled out the green flyer then handed it to Mickey. Ian was quiet giving him time to read it. “It’s in three weeks and I know I can win” 

“No” 

“No? Are you serious? The prize is $5000. That would pay our rent and stuff for like five or six months. Mickey I know I can win. It would be easy” Mickey sat up and gave him a serious no bullshit look. 

“I said no. Don’t care if think you can fuckin win Gallagher. I don’t want you to do it alright” He rubbed his hands down his face and let out a deep breath. “It’s too late to talk about this shit” He got up and headed to their bedroom Ian following close behind. 

“Mick c’mon it’s not like I’m fucking asking you to go back to The Fairytale…” Mickey turned quick and got into Ian’s face. 

“Really you’re gonna bring up that shithole to help your argument? Good fuckin strategy Ian. Answers still no” Mickey went into the bathroom to brush his teeth. 

“Why are you fighting me so hard on this? It’s an easy five grand! It should be a no brainer!” Ian said leaning against the doorframe while Mickey rinsed out his mouth. Instead of responding Mickey pushed past Ian and stripped so he was only wearing his boxers. He decided to try a different tactic. He walked over to his boyfriend grabbing him around the waist. “Mick you know I’m only doing it for the money right” He kissed his pout. He let his hands travel from his waist to his ass. “C’mon just say yes” He grinded against Mickey making his boyfriend groan. 

“Mmm nice try but this isn’t changing my mind either” Mickey gave him a quick kiss then got in bed leaving Ian annoyed but still determined. Mickey was going to say yes Ian just had to plan the best time to ask. 

<3<3<3<3<3<3<3<3<3<3

“Fuck Ian” Mickey sighed as his boyfriend sucked his cock. He was slowly unraveling while Ian worked his dick and moved his fingers inside him. Ian had been especially nice this past week, ever since he had brought up that stupid stripping competition. Mickey didn’t really think much into it he only wanted to enjoy the benefits. “Mmm yea…fuck” Ian brushed his fingers against his prostate causing Mickey to arch his back off the bed. 

“Jesus Mick you’re so fucking perfect” Ian said letting Mickey’s cock fall out his mouth. He removed his fingers from his boyfriend’s hole who whimpered from the loss. Ian smiled down at Mickey “So impatient” He grabbed the lube and made sure to coat his dick stroking himself in the process. “You ready” He teased rubbing his tip against Mickey’s hole. 

“Gallagher I swear to…” Mickey words were cut off when Ian pushed inside him bottoming out in one fluid motion. “Shit...move” He reached for Ian’s hips coaxing his boyfriend to move. Ian began pumping his hips in and out of Mickey. He was fucking into him fast and hard just like he loved. Mickey used to get embarrassed by all the moans and whines he would elicit, but now he didn’t hold back knowing it made Ian work that much harder. 

“Fucking hell you’re so fucking sexy” Ian snapped his hips harder against his boyfriend’s ass trying to have him blissed out. He needed him to be in a sex haze in hopes to get the answer he wanted. He leaned forward and gave Mickey a hungry kiss. He nipped at his neck making sure to leave a mark. He grasped Mickey’s hips and pulled him to meet his thrusts. Mickey was making sinful noises that went straight to Ian’s dick. Alright it’s now or never. He leaned forward and gave Mickey another hard kiss pulling his bottom lip with his teeth. “Mick” He ran his hands down his chest. Mickey just grunted in response. “You know that competition? I am gonna do it” 

“No..uh no…you’re not” Mickey panted. Ian snapped forward hard and deep making Mickey shout. 

“Just say yes baby” Ian purred starting to stroke Mickey’s dick.

“Fucckk no” Mickey said harshly. All at once everything stopped. Ian pulled out of Mickey, took his hand off his dick, and he lay on the bed. “What the fuck?” Ian lay there cock still hard with his hands behind his head. 

“What? Something wrong?” he responded with a smug look on his face. 

“Fucking yea something’s wrong. We ain’t finished here” Mickey replied, his voice much higher than he had expected. 

“I am” He shrugged.

“Bitch you’re still fucking hard!” Mickey motioned with his hand to Ian’s hard dick. 

“And it will go away” 

“Damn right it will go away. When you get the fuck on me” 

“Eh I think I’ll just take care of it myself” Ian brought his hand down to his cock and started pumping it letting out a slight moan. 

“God fucking dammit Gallagher that is my cock. If you don’t want to do the work I’ll fuckin do it” Mickey pushed Ian’s hand away and straddled him preparing to ride him. He lined Ian’s dick up with his hole and when he was about to sink down he was pushed off. “What the fuck is your problem huh?” 

“Can’t you take no for an answer?” He chuckled “It’s frustrating when someone tells you no for no apparent reason isn’t it” Ian stole his boyfriend’s signature move cocking his eyebrow at him. 

“Are you fuckin kidding me? Is this about that stupid competition?” Mickey straddled Ian’s lap again staring into his eyes. He searched his boyfriend’s face and knew that it was exactly about that competition. Fuck he didn’t want Ian to do it but he didn’t want to fight anymore. He knew Ian could win. He just didn’t want people ogling his man. Whatever relationship are about compromises right? “If I say yes you gonna fuck me?” Ian nodded his head. “Fine Ian yes do the stupid com…” He couldn’t get out the whole sentence before Ian sprung forward putting Mickey underneath him. Ian drove his hips into his boyfriend hard and deep. 

“Mickey” He smashed his mouth against Mickey’s stealing his breath. “I love you so much. You’re the fucking best” He used one of his hands to pin up Mickey’s above his head and attacked his neck. 

“Shhutt up and fuck me bitch” Mickey growled. He was still irritated Ian pulled the whole manipulation card but he was getting over it the closer he got to his orgasm. Ian found his prostate and starting hitting it with every pulse. He reached between them and pumped Mickey’s cock. “Fuck I’m gonna cum” 

“Then cum for me Mick” Ian whispered in his ear. His words had Mickey’s spilling into his hand. Mickey’s hole contracting around his cock had him cumming hard into his ass. Ian groaned and fell forward onto his boyfriend. He grabbed Mickey’s face in his hands kissing him softly one final time before pulling out and rolling to the side. “Thanks for saying yes Mick. I am gonna win”

“Don’t think I didn’t noticed what you did Gallagher. Don’t pull that shit again. Your cock is mine. Always remember that” Mickey rolled over and pecked him on the lips. “Better practice your stripper moves bitch if you’re gonna win us five grand. You ain’t about to shake your ass for a bunch of old perverts for nothing” Mickey got up walking to the bathroom to clean up.

“Don’t worry Mick I will” Ian grinned knowing he played dirty but he didn’t feel the least bit sorry. 

<3<3<3<3<3<3<3<3<3

Mickey got home and heard music from a movie he though Ian stopped watching. He toed off his shoes and threw his wallet on the table. He went to the fridge to grab a beer then headed to the living room. He found Ian sitting on the couch engrossed in Magic Mike XXL. 

“Thought you were over this movie?” Mickey said causing Ian to jump

“Jesus Mick you scared the shit out of me. I’m doing research” He turned to look over his shoulder at Mickey

“Research?” Mickey didn’t believe that Ian was purely watching this movie based on science. When Magic Mike came out his boyfriend was obsessed. He always knew he had a thing for Channing Tatum but this movie just blew it up. Ian would watch it a couple times a week. He tried to not let it get to him but when Ian whispered ‘Magic Mike’ in his sleep, Mickey decided he needed a break. 

“Yes research. You said to practice my stripper moves right? Well the competition is in a couple days so I’m trying to get more ideas and I thought of this” 

“Oh really, so the fact you haven’t gotten your fuckin fix of Channing Tatum’s ass has nothing to fuckin do with it?” 

“Aww come on Mick you know I love your ass more” He scooped some popcorn into his hand and shoved it into his mouth. “And don’t try to act like you don’t like Joe Manganiello. I don’t get all jealous that you love Big Dick Richie cause it’s my big dick that turns you out and always will” He glanced over at Mickey wiggling his eyebrows before turning his attention back to the movie. 

“Big Dick Richie has nothing on you” He smiled going to sit by Ian grabbing the popcorn from him. “But I fucking swear Ian if you whisper any other name than mine in your sleep tonight, you’ll be playin with your own dick for a month” Mickey said putting a handful of popcorn in his mouth. 

Ian grinned and shook his head at his boyfriend. Sometimes the silliest shit got him riled up. “We wouldn’t want that. That would be a punishment for us both” 

“Sure fuckin would so don’t be stupid” Mickey laughed, downed his beer, and then put the popcorn to the side. “Alright bitch show me what you’ve fuckin learned” He said biting his lower lip and spreading his arms over the top of the couch waiting for his boyfriend to give him a show. 

 

<3<3<3<3<3<3<3<3

Ian was excited. Today was the day of the stripping competition. He was ready to win the five grand and also show up all the other assholes he was going against today. He didn’t miss working at the Fairytale but sometimes he missed the psychically of it all. He liked dancing and showing off, sometimes he even enjoyed watching the other dancers. It’s almost like they put you in a trance. If they were enjoying themselves it could draw you in for the time they were on stage. Ian was looking forward to experiencing that again at least for the day. After today though it will just be private dances for Mickey, because honestly the hottest dances he gives are for his lover. 

After they got Ian all signed up they were in the back of the makeshift stage. The competition was being held in a parking lot of some mall Mickey didn’t give a shit about. There was a crowd of people almost completely filling up the parking lot. You would think that they were here to see a concert of their favorite band not to see random fuckin guys shake their ass. He wasn’t sure how he felt about all these people staring at his boyfriend but he would have to get over it. This money was going to be helpful in the bills department and he needed to focus on that to keep his cool. There were two rounds to this thing. One was the group round were a couple guys would dance together on stage and the judges would choose who would move on to the next. The second one was the individual round where each guy danced to a song of their choice. After each guy performed their solo then the crowd would decide the winner. The group round was based mostly on dance skills. The guys didn’t have to strip until the second round. Ian had assured Mickey that there wouldn’t be full nudity and he was right. The guys who were participating only were to strip down to their underwear. 

“Gentlemen be ready. The competition will begin in ten minutes” A stout woman walking around with a clipboard was shouting. That was Mickey’s cue to join the crowd and watch like all the other spectators. Ian gave him a quick kiss and smack on the butt to send him away. 

“Ladies and Gentlemen welcome the Annual Amateur Strip Show” The announcer waited for everyone to quiet down “Today there will be a bounty of beautiful men on this stage. Make sure to make lots of noise to show who is your favorite. They can’t win if you don’t make your love known. Alright two rounds, $5000 prize. I’m not gonna make you wait any longer. Let’s get this sexy show started” The announcer waved her hand in the air and Pony by Ginuwine began to play. 

A group of about 20 guys including Ian came out on stage. Ian was wearing grey jogging pants with a black wife beater shirt. It didn’t really show off his body which was fine by Mickey. All the amateur dancers began to grind their bodies to the music. 

_I'm just a bachelor. I'm looking for a partner. Someone who knows how to ride. Without even falling off. Gotta be compatible. Takes me to my limits. Girl when I break you off. I promise that you won't want to get off. If you're horny, let's do it. Ride it, my pony. My saddle's waiting. Come and jump on it._

Ian started to roll his body dragging his hands from the top of his head around his neck and down his chest. He ended with his hands framing his cock and thrusted his hips three times. Mickey had seen these moves before and they were pretty basic. He knew Ian was saving the good moves for when he did his solo dance. Some of the guys were decent dancers and there were a few that were terrible. He was almost embarrassed for them. He watched as Ian danced up on stage and adjusted himself, damn he is sexy. Ian was now doing some flippy arm thing Mickey never understood but always found hot. He would extend his arm then bring it back running it through his hair. The song came to an end and all the dancer were standing there awkwardly waiting for the results. 

“Omg did you see that guy with the tattoos? He is so fucking hot” Mickey heard some blond girl behind saying to her friend. 

“Yea totally but did you see the redhead? Holy fuck when he thrust his hips I almost came” The girls twink friend groaned “I’ve never been harder in my life” 

Mickey clenched his fist and had to hold himself back from decking the little dweeb. He knew people would want what’s his but he didn’t think he’d have to fuckin hear about it. He ran his hand across his forehead. Slow calming breaths Milkovich. It’s not worth possibly going to jail just so you can make sure that kid can’t talk. Fuck maybe it was a bad idea he was here. One kid made a comment about Ian and he was ready to murder someone. 

“Fuck did you see red up there? I wouldn’t mind riding his pony” Bimbo one said.

“You’re such a skank” Bimbo two cackled and shoved bimbo one. The whole thing was like the beginning of a bad porno. Mickey’s pulse was racing. How the fuck was he around people that wanted to ride his boyfriend dick. He wanted to run up to Ian and wrap him in a blanket to shield him from prying eyes. 

“I bet you he has a big cock. What I wouldn’t do to him” Bimbo one continued in a high nasally voice. 

“Alright that’s about enough of that shit” Mickey scoffed.

“Excuse me?” Bimbo two said her nose scrunched up like she stepped in something bad.

“No excuse the fuck out of me. I don’t want to hear about how you want to ride some dude’s cock. Especially when that cock belongs to my boyfriend” Mickey raised his eyebrow challenging the girls to say something. 

“Ugh the hot ones are always gay” The bimbos walked away decided to find somewhere else to stand. 

The announcer came up and gave the results of the first round. There were five guys continuing onto the next round Ian being one of them. That was never a question but sometimes people are stupid. They could have passed over Ian just to piss Mickey off. There were three guys ahead of Ian. All of which were good in their own right but they couldn’t hold a candle to Ian. Finally it was Ian’s turn. He had chosen Candy Shop (feat Olivia) by 50 Cent. He thought it had a good beat and it was sexy enough to strip to. 

_Yeah...Uh huh. So seductive. I'll take you to the candy shop. I'll let you lick the lollipop. Go 'head girl, don't you stop. Keep going 'til you hit the spot (woah). I'll take you to the candy shop Boy one taste of what I got. I'll have you spending all you got. Keep going 'til you hit the spot (woah)._

Ian sauntered out onto the stage stopping in the middle and doing a quick spin. He reached down and grabbed the hem of his tank pulling it up to reveal his abs then let go. Everyone went wild from the little glimpse of skin. Ian began to sway his hips in a figure eight motion. He brought his hand above his head clasping his hands together. He swayed for a few more moments before bringing his hands rubbing all over his chest. He rolled his body then reached for his shirt pulling it over his head. The crowd was losing their collective mind. 

_You can have it your way, how do you want it. You gon' back that thing up or should i push up on it. Temperature rising, okay lets go to the next level. Dance floor jam packed, hot as a teakettle. I'll break it down for you now, baby it's simple. If you be a nympho, I'll be a nympho. In the hotel or in the back of the rental. On the beach or in the park, it's whatever you into. Got the magic stick, I'm the love doctor. Have your friends teasing you 'bout how sprung I gotcha. Wanna show me how you work it baby, no problem. Get on top then get to bouncing round like a low rider. I'm a seasons vet when it come to this shit. After you work up a sweat you can play with the stick. I'm trying to explain baby the best way I can. I melt in your mouth girl, not in your hands (ha ha)._

Ian ran his hands down his chest all the way to his hips. He rolled his body showing the crowd his toned abs. He turned so his back was to the crowd. He bent over and literally shook his ass. He didn’t have much junk in the truck but he made it work. He squatted down and started twerking. Mickey told him not to. He told Ian that it wasn’t something that should be done by anyone but there he was doing it. Some girls were screaming so he knew the twerking was worth it. He had practiced it probably too much to get it just right. He stood back up crossed his feet then turned facing the crowd. He reached down then ran his hands up his pants gripping them tight and pulled. The pants came off in one smooth motion leaving him in green booty shorts

“Tear away pants. Of fucking course they are tear away pants” Mickey sighed loudly. How did he not know that he bought fucking tear away clothes? 

“I hope those little booty shorts are tear away too” A punk rock wannabe reject said to his friend. 

“Me too. I would love to see what’s under those shorts”

“I want to tear them away with my teeth” Punk rock said motioning biting at Ian’s shorts

“Can you guys shut your fucking mouths? No one wants to hear how you want to eat someone’s shorts” Mickey teased while trying to not lose his shit. 

“Who the fuck asked you shorty?” Punk rock’s friend asked 

“Shorty? Really asshole. At least I don’t look like MTV turned me down for being too much of a tool” Mickey got up in the dude’s face and crossed his arms “So why don’t you shut the fuck up and watch the show. My boyfriend needs your vote to win” The guy looked completely shocked. Mickey wasn’t sure if it was from the insult or that Ian was his boyfriend. Either way it brought him satisfaction and he went back to watching Ian. 

_Give it to me baby, nice and slow. Climb on top, ride like you in the rodeo. You ain't never heard a sound like this before. Cause I ain't never put it down like this before. Soon as I come through the door she get to pulling on my zipper. It's like it's a race who can get undressed quicker. Isn't it ironic how erotic it is to watch em in thongs. Had me thinking 'bout that ass after I'm gone. I touch the right spot at the right time. Lights on or lights off, she like it from behind. So seductive, you should see the way she wind. Her hips in slow-mo on the floor when we grind. As Long as she ain't stopping, homie I ain't stopping. Dripping wet with sweat man its on and popping. All my champagne campaign, bottle after bottle its on. And we gon' sip 'til every bubble in every bottle is gone._

Ian walked across the stage doing little turns every couple steps. He wanted to make sure the entire crowd saw his body in the booty shorts. He went back to the middle of the stage and did another turn. At the end of the turn he did a small jump falling down into the worm like he had seen Big Dick Richie do on Magic Mike. It took him forever to learn and he busted his face a few time but it worked here. Once down on the ground he did the worm again then humped the ground a few times. Made him think of Michael Jackson’s video the Way You Make Me Feel. He rubbed his pelvis on the ground like he was fucking it. The crowd was hollering. He got up on his hands and knees then crawled to the front of the stage. He stalked forward like a predator hunting its prey. Ian brought his legs in front of him, then flipped his body so that he landed on his feet to stand again. That was another move he had been practicing. He had a massive grin on his face. He forgot the feel of the energy of the crowd. He was feeding off of it and it was pushing him to be more showy. He turned back around looked over his shoulder, smiled a flirty smile then winked. He slapped his ass with another wink. Ian brought his arms high and shook his ass. He spun around facing the crowd and thrusted his hips a few times more. The song was ending so for his final move he kept it simple, he grabbed his junk and thrust one final time. The crowd went wild. People were hollering, shouting, clapping, and a few full on screaming. It was amazing. Ian hasn’t felt anything like this in a while. Even when he worked at the Fairytale it was never like this. It was an exciting kind of energy. Ian was amped up. 

That was amazing! Ian looked hot as fuck up on stage. It sucked having people drool over him but it was awesome seeing him dance again. Ian looked like he was having so much fun. It made Mickey have fun just by watching him. There was not a single doubt in his mind that Ian would win this competition. The last guy wasn’t anywhere near Ian’s ability. The announcer brought all five contestants out on stage. Rules were simple. She would put her hand above each contestants head and the crowd would make noise. Whoever had the loudest crowd wins. She went through each guy giving them time for the crowd to react. When she got to Ian the crowd lost their fucking minds. It was actually shocking how loud they were. The announcer played like she didn’t already knew Ian had won and went to the last guy. The crowd’s reaction to him was kinda sad. It was decided that Ian was the champion. Mickey was clapping and shouting for his boyfriend. Ian was beaming and waving like he won Miss America. All of the guys exited the stage. 

Mickey was waiting for Ian to get dressed so they can collect the check and leave. He saw Ian walking up to him with a big smile plastered on his face. He was dressed in jeans and his black wife beater. When Ian was walking over to him some dude smack him on the ass. Ian turned to him and was about to say something but Mickey was there. 

“Do I need to break your fuckin hand” Mickey said giving the guy the meanest glare he could. “Cause you touched my fucking boyfriend so I think I might” The guy took a step back looking scared. 

“Mickey come on don’t waste your time on this asshole” Ian turned to the guy “But you’re lucky I just won a bunch of money and am in a good mood or else I would let him pummel you” He turned to walk away 

“Maybe if you hadn’t been up there shaking your ass like a whore I wouldn’t treat you like one” The prick said with a sneer. 

“What the fuck did you just say to him” Mickey stopped in his track turned around and punched the guy instantly dropping him. He grabbed the guy by his shirt pulling him so they were face to face “Now apologize to him before I do more damage to your already ugly mug” 

“I’m sorry. I didn’t mean it. You’re not a whore” The prick said his voice shaky. 

“Damn right he’s not” Mickey said smacking the guy’s cheek twice before letting him go. 

“Let’s go Mickey. Leave the asshole so we can go pick up our five grand. I’m starving” Ian grabbed Mickey’s hand and pulled him in the direction of the prize money. 

“You shouda let me knock his fuckin teeth in Gallagher. Bitch deserved it” 

“Then what? There could be cops and I really want to go to Texas Roadhouse” Ian shook the announcers hand and collected the check. He nodded at everyone who congratulated him on his win as they made their way to the El. Their dinner was amazing. Ian had been starved since he had been dancing for a good part of the day. Mickey told him to order whatever he wanted since they were celebrating. Ian being the giant motherfucker he is ordered fried pickles, a porterhouse steak medium, loaded bake potatoes with the works, a salad, and stuffed himself full of bread. Mickey didn’t know where he put it all. The kid never seemed to gain any weight. He also went to the gym six times a week so that may have something to do with it. Mickey ordered himself a steak medium rare, French fries, baked beans, a beer, and also stuffed himself full of bread. They were laughing and just generally enjoying their time. Ian kept running his foot up on down Mickey’s leg. 

“Really Gallagher?” Mickey groused but didn’t do anything to stop him.

“What you don’t like playing footsies” Ian said with a mischievous grin. “I think it has its charms” He ran his foot up Mickey’s leg stopping at his groin massaging it. 

“Fuck” Mickey gasped at the feel of his boyfriend’s foot on his dick. If he didn’t stop he would have to walk out of Texas Roadhouse with a hard cock “Quit that shit” He pushed Ian’s foot down. Ian just laughed and finished off his bake potato. When they finished they decided to get some frozen yogurt. The ride home on the El was filled with stolen glances and lingering touches. They couldn’t wait to get home so they could attack each other. Ian was still riled up from the energy from today and he’s always hard for his boyfriend. Mickey was turned on from seeing Ian on stage and footsie from the restaurant. 

<3<3<3<3<3<3<3<3<3

Ian could barely keep his hands off of Mickey as he opened the door. As soon as they stepped through the door he had Mickey pinned against it. He caught Mickey's lips in a hungry kiss moving down to his neck. He started to suck a mark into his pale skin. He pulled back looking Mickey in the eyes "I told you I would win didn't I" He attacked Mickey's neck again "You were so good" he reached down and squeezed Mickey's ass. He went back to his mouth "Didn't kill anyone today"

He sank into the feeling of Ian's teeth tugging at his skin, after today he needed it. "No I didn't kill anyone Gallagher, it was hard as hell though." He replied and reached down to massage the bulge in Ian's pants. "I'm thinkin I deserve something else that's hard right now"

"Mmm that right?" He groaned at the feeling of Mickey's massaging him. He reached down cupping his boyfriend’s ass then picked him up still pressing him against the wall. Mickey wrapped his legs around him and grinded his hard on against his own. "I'm gonna fuck you so good Mick" He pressed his mouth hard against Mickey's. He pulled him off the wall and walked them to their bedroom throwing him onto the bed. He stood there for a moment admiring Mickey's flushed face and well kissed puffy lips. He was beautiful.

"Yea you gonna give it to me hard Gallagher?" He said licking his lips. He pulled of his shirt slowly and leaned back on the bed. "Stop talking and do something then"

He smirked and stood there for a little longer letting Mickey squirm. His boyfriend never was scared to say what he wanted. He loved it but sometimes he thought it was more fun to tease him. He brought his hands down to lift his shirt over his head. "Want me to turn you out" He unzipped his pants slowly letting them fall to the floor. "Fuck you hard til you cum screaming my name? That what you want Mick?" He climbed on the bed hovering above Mickey green eyes staring into blue. He straddled his boyfriend moving his hands to undo his jeans and pushed them off. "Cause that's what I want. Wanna hear you scream my name" He reached into his boxers and grasped his dick stroking it. 

"Mm fuck" He sighed biting his lip as Ian stroked him roughly. "I want you to fuck me hard Ian." he groaned and tilted his head back "Want you to show me what you're made of"

"Fuck" He trailed kisses down Mickey chest until he got to the waistline of his boxers. He peeled them down letting his hard cock spring free. Seeing his boyfriend's perfect cock made his own cock twitch in anticipation. He leaned forward and took Mickey into his mouth. He swirled his tongue around the head and bobbed up and down taking him deep into his throat. As he worked his boyfriend's cock he trailed his hands up his chest then raked them down leaving angry red lines behind.

"Mm Ian" He moaned as Ian’s mouth engulfed him. He bit the inside of his lip and his boyfriend’s lips moved expertly down his shaft causing him to grip the sheets. He could feel the back of his throat as he took him in deeper. He let go of the bed and ran his hand through Ian’s hair. "Mouth feels so good Ian. So fucking good" He groaned. The feel of Ian’s nails pressing into his skin was intoxicating. He liked when Ian got rough, it was what he craved and Ian knew it. He always knew how to give him what he wanted. "Fuck Ian I want you"

He continued to move his mouth over Mickey's cock. He reached into their bedside table for lube and slicked up two fingers. He slipped in one digit then another wanting to be inside Mickey as quick as possible. He twirled and scissored his fingers inside of his boyfriend. He searches for his prostate knowing he found it when Mickey moans loudly. "Jesus" He adds one more finger massaging Mickey's sweet spot. When his boyfriend was a cursing moaning mess he pulled out his fingers eliciting a whine from the man. "Don't be such a baby" He said with a cocky grin. He quickly removed his boxers then flipped Mickey over and maneuvered him onto his hands and knees. He stood back and stared at his boyfriend ready and waiting. "So goddamn hot Mick" He couldn't wait anymore. He slicked up his dick and pushed into Mickey bottoming out in one go. He didn't wait long before pulling back and slamming into him.

"Fuck Ian" He moaned as his boyfriend thrust into him. He leaned down resting his arms on the bed so that his ass was up in the air at the perfect angle. Ian slammed into him again and again his balls smacking against his has ass with each thrust. "Mm fuck..fuck" He cried when Ian found his prostate

"Mmm take it so good" He moans biting his lip. Mickey could take anything he gave him and still beg for more. He gripped Mickey's hips tighter and pushed in hard and deep. He kept hitting Mickey's prostate on every thrust. The noises his boyfriend was making sent straight to his dick. He slammed into Mickey hard watching his ass ripple. He really did have the greatest ass. He brought his hand up high bringing it down with a resounding smack. He smoothed the red mark then added another on the other cheek. He started to feel his balls tightened "Fuck I'm close" He reached down and moved his hand over Mickey's cock. 

"Don’t stop" He shouted as Ian smacked his ass hard. The pain mixed with the pleasure gave him chills as his boyfriend thrust into him. "Mm right there fuck" He moaned digging his fingers into the mattress. He didn't know if he could hold much more but he didn't want Ian to quit. He wanted him to fuck him into oblivion. 

He leaned forward onto Mickey. He captured his mouth in a sloppy kiss. As he snapped his hips he watched his dick go in and out of Mickey's hole. "Your ass" He grasped a cheek firmly while he fucked into him. He thrusts started to lose their rhythm. He couldn't hold back any longer. He moved his hand over Mickey's cock feverishly wanting him to cum before he did. 

"Shit" Mickey panted as Ian's thumb moved over his slit. He feels his balls tighten as the warmth builds up in his stomach “I’m gonna cum Ian..uh fuck" He sighed as he spilled hot cum into his boyfriends hand. Ian continued to stroke him until he was completely spent. 

"Holy fuck" The feeling of his boyfriend contracting around him had him cumming hard filling up his well worked hole. He collapsed forward onto Mickey pinning him beneath him. They both lay there trying to catch their breath. Ian pulled out of Mickey then rolled over still panting. 

“Man that was amazing” Ian said stretching his arm out and smacking his boyfriend lightly on the ass. Mickey just laughed. Ian got up and got a washcloth from the bathroom. He cleaned up himself and Mickey then lay back in bed. Mickey was lying against Ian with his head on his shoulder. Ian had his arm wrapped around him holding him close. 

“So five grand” Mickey stated 

“Five grand” Ian repeated. He looked over at Mickey and a smile started to creep across his mouth. Soon the smile was a full on toothy grin. He leaned forward and kissed Mickey hard their tongues exploring the others mouth. Ian pulled back panting “Five fucking grand Mick! It’s fucking sweet right. We won’t have to worry about rent for a couple months” He ran the back of his hand down Mickey’s cheek “Thank you for letting me do it. I know you weren’t very comfortable with the whole thing” 

“Yea well it wasn’t too bad. I liked watching you so…” Mickey said shrugging his shoulders with a shy smirk. 

“Oh you did, did you? And it had nothing to do with those green booty shorts?” 

“They definitely helped” 

“I’m sure they did” Ian said leaning forward and kissing Mickey putting him underneath him. “I still got them if you want me to put them on” He kinda giggled between kisses. His giggles quickly died when Mickey pulled him down grinding against him officially starting round two.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed the show. Please let me know what you think. As always comment/kudos appreciated :)


End file.
